


Mother Nature's Chosen

by SophiaAnnRaven



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Families of Choice, Flash Fic, Gen, Grey Harry, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAnnRaven/pseuds/SophiaAnnRaven
Summary: Harry was alone his entire life until his meets a snake, which becomes his friend and leads him to know a woman named Mother Nature, who teaches him magic and keeps him safe from nightmares.





	

There once was a boy named Harry, who lived in a cupboard underneath the stairs at Number Four, Privet Drive. Today was his fourth birthday, his Uncle and Aunt gave him some hand me down clothes that his cousin used to wear and put him to work in in garden.

"You are my only friend mister" he whispers to the snake as it curled around his arm as it gave him a sad smile, "why don't you come with me?" Harry tilted his head, putting down some of the weeds on the pile that he had made, "Are you sure?"The snake nods his head,

"Quite."

"Alrighty." Harry brushed the dirt onto his jeans and stood up.

Leading him through a crevasse in the fence, Harry followed the snake to a field where a woman was waiting, tall, having a willowy figure, her long black hair whips around her face as if the wind was constantly moving through it.

Harry's eyes widened in awe and took a step back as she turned to look at him, a soft smile and coming over and knelt down in front of him.

"Hello, Harry."


End file.
